criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Abrianna Mirimm
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Abrianna Mirimm | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = true | Name = Abrianna Mirimm | AKA = Skysybil Abrianna Mirimm | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Goblin | Class = | Age = Ancient | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Goblin | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Rosohna | Family = Den Mirimm | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Skysybil is an ancient goblin in the court of the Bright Queen. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Abrianna is a withered, ancient, elder female goblin with strings of hair that dangle down two and a half feet almost to her toes, wrapped in wrinkled and billowing dark blue and black robes. Personality Biography Background Abrianna is titled "Skysybil", and is an important figure in the court of the Bright Queen. She has lived nearly as long as the Bright Queen, living through several lives, and she is the Keeper of the History. Abrianna explained that the beacons are the center of the consecution. When one has proven their faith through word and deed, they are claimed by one of the ruling dens and taken to be soul-bound to the Luxon through the consecution. Should a consecuted's body die while within range of such a beacon, the soul does not pass on to the Outer Planes and whatever gods would vie for its dominion. The beacon draws it back. When a child is given life within that same range of the beacon, the spirit is given another life. When the child comes of age, to adolescence, they begin to recall memories, visions, dreams of lives past, in what is called anamnesis. The Kryn seek out these children and return them to their dens, and through guided meditation unlock their past, their lives. Losing a beacon is losing a source of their cycle of rebirth and attaining a more perfect soul, to eventually become an umavi, a perfect soul, one who's lived enough lives to have learned the secrets, to learn the true meaning of why they are here, and to bring the fragments of the Luxon's puzzle to it when it is reborn, to give it purpose. The Skysybil is present for the Mighty Nein's audience with the Bright Queen, and is referred to as an ancient goblin lore master of the Luxon. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Followers of The Luxon Category:Goblinoids